Be Alright
by suchaphangirl
Summary: PJ gets raped and Phil cares for him when they find out that PJ's pregnant. Phil's really supportive and says he'll help raise the baby if PJ wants. Don't read if you don't like mpreg! This is going to be a chaptered fic!
1. Chapter 1

_It was just a regular night. PJ Liguori was at the bar with a few of his friends. They had gotten separated for a little bit so PJ was on his own. PJ was walking around trying to find them again. That was until, somebody grabbed him by the shoulder and pinned him against the wall. PJ's eyes went wide with shock._

_"What the fuck are you doing?" PJ yelled at the man who had him pinned._

_"Ah, no need for the language." The man said._

_"Oh my God! You're drunk! Let me go!" PJ yelled, struggling to get out of the man's grip._

_"I don't think so. You're not going anywhere." The man whispered. PJ stared at him with wide eyes. The man let go of PJ for a second, PJ tried to runaway but the man quickly grabbed PJ's arm and pulled him into a room. He closed the door and locked it. He looked over at PJ, who was staring at him. He didn't know what to do. "This should be fun." The man said, grabbing PJ and throwing him onto the bed. PJ gasped when he hit the bed. The man climbed on top of PJ and pinned his arms against the bed. PJ looked up at him with fear in his eyes. _

_"Please don't do this to me." PJ begged as his eyes began to water up._

_"Relax." The man whispered. "You don't have to be scared."_

_"I'm not scared. I'm fucking terrified." PJ snapped._

_"Will you cut it out with the swearing?" The man said. PJ glared at him. "This…" The man tugged at PJ's shirt. PJ's eyes went wide. "Needs to come off. Now." He warned. He pulled PJ's shirt off. PJ gasped. The man smirked._

_"You don't have to do this." PJ whispered as a tear fell out of his eyes._

_"I know I don't have to but I want to." The man said. PJ closed his eyes. The man leaned down and pressed his lips against PJ's neck._

_"Oh my God." PJ said. He let out a moan._

"Sir? Mr. Liguori?" The doctor asked. PJ blinked a few times and looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"I was just thinking about something." PJ whispered.

"Would you like to tell me about it? The doctor asked.

It's been three months since PJ was raped. PJ was having a hard time getting through it. He still couldn't believe that it actually happened. He never thought that it would happen. PJ hasn't even told anybody. He was afraid that people would make fun of him or think of him as weak. PJ even still had nightmares about it. After about two months that he was raped...PJ started to get sick. He was throwing up, he was getting headaches, he wasn't eating properly and sometimes he didn't sleep well. PJ finally had had enough of everything. PJ was now at the hospital, trying to figure out why he was getting sick.

PJ was sitting on the bed, in the room he was in, while Dr. James was leaning against the counter, writing stuff down.

"Um…" PJ started to say. "It's embarrassing." He said.

"PJ, I'm here to help you. You can tell me anything." Dr. James said.

"I…" PJ took a deep breath. "I was raped." He said. "Three months ago."

"I see." Dr. James said. "And you said you've been getting sick a lot since then?" He asked. PJ nodded and looked at him.

"What does that have to do with me being raped though?" PJ asked.

"I have my theories." Dr. James said. PJ raised his eyebrows.

PJ was there for about nearly another whole hour. He was now back to waiting in the room. He let out a sigh in frustration but he looked up as soon as the door opened and in walked Dr. James. PJ took a deep breath when he saw him.

"Okay, we have the results." Dr. James said. PJ bit his lip.

"Well?" He asked. "Go on, tell me. Get this over with." He said.

"Alright." Dr. James said. "You're pregnant, PJ." He said.

PJ's eyes went wide as his body froze. That was the least thing he expected to happen. But of course, he also didn't expect to get raped.

"I'm fucking pregnant!" PJ yelled as he paced back and forth in his living room. His friend, Phil, was sitting on his couch watching him pace back and forth. Phil was shocked when PJ said that he was pregnant. He wasn't expecting to hear that.

"How's that even possible?" Phil asked. "You're a man!"

"I don't know!" PJ yelled. "I didn't hear what the doctor said. I was too shocked to listen to what he had to say." He said. PJ sat back down on the couch.

"What are you going to do? Peej, this is going to change everything." Phil said.

"You don't have to tell me that." PJ said. "I can't make Youtube videos anymore, not while I'm pregnant."

"Wait, you're going to keep the baby?" Phil asked.

"Getting an abortion isn't an option! I'd never forgive myself if I got an abortion." PJ said. "Oh my God. Just thinking about getting an abortion makes me feel guilty and terrified." PJ said. Phil sighed and nodded.

"What are you going to do with a baby Peej?" Phil asked.

"I-I don't know. There's always the option of putting it up for adoption but I don't know if I like the thought of that. I don't know if I can trust a complete stranger with my baby." PJ said. "And I can't get a hold of…" PJ froze. Phil stared at him.

"PJ?" Phil asked. PJ looked at him.

"I was raped. That's why I'm pregnant." He whispered. Phil's eyes went wide with shock.

"PJ, oh my God, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" Phil asked.

"Because it's embarrassing!" PJ yelled. "I didn't want to be made fun of and...and it made me feel weak! There! I said it." He said.

"You're the strongest person I know." Phil whispered.

"You're just saying that, you don't really mean that." PJ said.

"I wouldn't lie to you Peej." Phil said. PJ stared at him. "So, you're keeping the baby?"

"I kind of have to." PJ said. "I just…I just don't want to go through nine months, well, technically eight months, of this."

"I'll be there to help you." Phil said. "You won't be doing this alone."

"Phil, you have your own life. I don't want you worrying about me 24/7." PJ said.

"I worry about you anyways, whether you like it or not." Phil said. "Peej, you can't do this on your own." He said. PJ looked at him.

"You really don't have to do this." PJ said.

"But, I want to." Phil said. He gave PJ a reassuring smile.

"You're the best." PJ said. Phil laughed and gave him a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Please stop! Stop! You're hurting me!" PJ cried. _

_"Come on, man up." The man said. He started grinding against PJ. PJ gasped with shock. _

_"Please." PJ begged. He tried to push the man away from him again. The man grabbed PJ's wrist and held onto it. PJ closed his eyes as he looked away from him. The man let go of PJ's hand and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him. PJ stared at him as his eyes began to water up. The man chuckled._

_"You're not going anywhere until I'm satisfied so you might as well get comfortable." He said. _

_"No." PJ said. He gasped when the man slapped him._

PJ gasped as he quickly sat up. He looked around and sighed in relief when he realized that he was still in his own bedroom.

It was just a nightmare. PJ hadn't had one in a few weeks. PJ looked beside him and saw a peacefully sleeping Phil. PJ carefully stood up from the bed and made his way towards the kitchen. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled down a glass. He filled the glass with water and took a drink. PJ took a deep breath as he leaned against the counter. He bit his lip as he looked down at his stomach. He knew it wouldn't be long for when he would start to show. He was already a month into the pregnancy. People would eventually start to notice that he gained weight. PJ wanted to tell his friends and family and he was going to. The only thing that scared him most was telling his subscribers. There were a lot of them.

It's already been a week since PJ found out that he was pregnant.

Phil had been staying with him most of the time. He'd been so much help with everything. It didn't matter what it was, if PJ needed help…Phil would be there for him. PJ wanted to tell Dan and Chris, their friends, first. He knew that they would be the easiest. Or, he hoped they would be.

"Peej?" PJ immediately looked up when he heard Phil's voice. "What are you doing up? It's 6 o' clock in the morning." Phil asked, yawning, as he walked into the kitchen. PJ sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Phil looked up at PJ.

"Had a nightmare." PJ mumbled. PJ hadn't told Phil about his nightmares before. He didn't like talking about them. Phil walked over to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phil asked. PJ looked at him.

"I keep having nightmares about that night…When I was raped." PJ said. "It was like three months ago." He groaned.

"You'll find a way to move on. I know you will." Phil said. PJ shook his head.

"I don't know. It was…A pretty horrific night for me." PJ said. Phil bit his lip as he looked at him.

"Something else is bothering you." Phil said. PJ frowned and looked at him. "I can tell by the look on your face."

"How am I supposed to tell people that I'm pregnant?" PJ asked. "It's not something normal." He said.

"There will be some negative people about it but your friends and family will support you." Phil said.

"How do you know that?" PJ asked as his eyes began to water up.

"I just do." Phil said. "Are you going to be okay, Peej?" He asked. Phil was trying to help PJ and he was trying to be a friend to him but he couldn't help but be worried about PJ. PJ was so emotional at the moment. Phil's never seen him like this.

"Maybe." PJ said. "I just…I just have to get myself together and figure out what I'm going to do." He said. Phil nodded.

Two days later and PJ finally decided that he was going to tell Chris and Dan.

PJ thought long and hard about it. He thought that at least his close friends and family deserved to know the truth. There was no way that PJ would be able to keep this secret from them. PJ was only scared of what they would think or say about them.

PJ and Phil were going to Dan and Phil's apartment because PJ didn't want to talk about this in public. PJ was terrified that someone would overhear them and he didn't this to be on the internet. That was the last thing that PJ wanted to happen.

Chris and Dan were currently sitting in the lounge together at Dan and Phil's apartment. Phil had been gone a week and Dan was feeling a bit lonely in the apartment by himself so Chris told him that he would stay with him until Phil came back. Dan tried to tell him that he didn't have to but Chris insisted. Dan was glad that Chris had come over to stay with him. They had been spending a lot of time together. They even filmed a couple of videos for their Youtube channels.

It was now around 2 o' clock the in the afternoon on a Sunday.

Dan and Chris were sitting on the couch. Well, actually, Chris was lying on top of Dan and they were kissing. Chris had always had a little crush on Dan so that's most likely why he wanted to stay with him. Dan and Phil were always together and Chris always thought they liked each other but Dan just confirmed that he didn't have any feelings for Phil. So, Chris took his chance on kissing Dan and this is how they ended up.

"Oh, Chris." Dan moaned as Chris kissed his neck. Chris slowly made his way back up to Dan's lips and kissed him again. He took a deep breath when he pulled away and stared at Dan. Dan stared at him. "How the fuck did this happen?" Dan asked curiously. Chris raised his eyebrows as he looked at him. "I'm not saying I hate it because I don't but I just…" He started to say. He looked at Chris. "Do…Do you really like me like this?" Dan asked. Chris nodded.

"I've always had feelings for you. Ever since I met you…I really liked you. It's just that…" Chris sighed. "Now we've known each other for a couple years…I…I think that I love you." Chris said. He slid off of Dan. Dan slowly sat up. "I was afraid to say something to you about it because like I said earlier…I thought you and Phil had feelings for each other." Chris said. Dan shook his head.

"I did love Phil at first when we met each other but not anymore." Dan said. "I only look at him like a best friend or maybe even a brother." Chris looked over at him. "I'm just…I'm shocked that you like me as more than a friend." Dan admitted.

"Why is that so shocking to you?" Chris asked. Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not that great." Dan mumbled. Chris frowned.

"Dan, don't say that." Chris whispered. He sat closer to him.

'"I'm being honest." Dan told him. "I really don't think I'm good looking or funny or smart or…Anything."

"Well, you're wrong." Chris said. Dan looked at him. "You are good lucking. You're fucking gorgeous, if anything. Obviously you are funny since nearly three million people are subscribed to your Youtube channel." Chris said.

"That doesn't mean anything." Dan mumbled. Chris rolled his eyes.

"You need to stop being so insecure about yourself. You're perfect just the way you are." Chris assured him. Dan looked down at his hands. "You still haven't told me if you felt the same way about me." Dan looked at him again. "It's okay if you don't. I just…" Dan reached over and cut him off by kissing him. Chris's eyes went wide with shock. Before he had the chance to kiss back, Dan pulled away. He smiled as he looked at Chris. Chris stared at him with shock.

"Does that answer your question?" Dan asked.

"Yeah but I still want to hear you say it out loud." Chris said. Dan laughed.

"Yes, Chris, I have the same feelings for you as you do for me." Dan said. Chris smiled. "What do we do now?" Dan asked nervously. "I've never been in this position before…" Chris bit his lip as he stared at Dan. "I mean…I've never had a boyfriend before so this is new." Dan admitted. Dan had never had a boyfriend before. He never thought of himself as gay but he never thought of himself as exactly straight either. He was okay with calling himself bi though.

"Well…" He started to say. "This is the part where I ask you if you want to be my boyfriend." He said. Dan blushed and looked away from him. "So, Dan, would you like to be my new boyfriend?" Chris asked. Dan smiled.

"Of course I would love to be your boyfriend, Chris." Dan told him. Chris smiled even bigger. Dan sat closer to Chris and then he kissed him again. Chris immediately kissed him back. They both looked up when they heard the door downstairs open. They quickly sat up and scooted away from each other. Dan looked over at Dan. "Are we telling them about this?" Dan whispered.

"I don't know…I just…" Chris started to say.

"Dan?" Phil called. Dan immediately looked up when he heard Phil's voice. He took a deep breath. He didn't know what he was going to say to Phil and PJ about having a new boyfriend, about Chris being his boyfriend. He wasn't ashamed. He just didn't want to rush anything. He wanted to make this work. He knew that he could make this work. He trusted Chris. Everything was happening so quick.

"In the lounge!" Dan called back. He looked back at Chris. Chris stared at him. "We'll talk later." He whispered. Chris took a deep breath and nodded in agreement. Phil and PJ walked into the lounge a few seconds later. Both Dan and Chris stood up when they walked in. "Hey." Dan said. They gave each other hugs. "Do you want to get drinks before we sit down?" Dan asked as he looked at Phil and PJ again. Phil looked at PJ.

"I'm good." PJ said. He shook his head.

"Okay, cool." Dan said. Dan sat down next to Chris on the couch while Phil and PJ sat next to them.

"So, what's this important news that you have to tell us?" Chris asked.

"Yeah…You sounded pretty serious on the phone." Dan added. PJ bit his lip and looked at Phil. Phil nodded.

"Tell them. You're going to be fine." Phil whispered. Chris raised his eyebrows. PJ looked back over at Chris and Dan. Dan frowned when he saw the look on his face. He could see that PJ was scared about something.

"Peej, you can tell us anything. We're not gonna judge you." Dan assured him.

"You say that now but…But then I actually tell and…" PJ started to say. "What I'm about to tell you…It's not normal."

"PJ…You're talking to us. We're a bunch of weirdo's. We're far from normal." Chris said. Dan chuckled.

"No! It's…" PJ took a deep breath. Phil looked at him.

"Do you want me to say it?" Phil asked. PJ shook his head.

"No…I have to say it or else I won't be able to tell anyone." PJ mumbled. "I don't know how else to say it…You're going to think I'm mental but there's something that I found out a while ago." He began to say. "I…I went to the hospital…"

"The hospital?" Chris asked curiously. PJ looked at him and nodded. "Why on Earth did you go to the hospital? You're not dying or something are you?" PJ rolled his eyes. Dan pushed Chris. "Ow! What?" Chris asked as he looked at Dan.

"No, I'm not dying." PJ said. He sighed. "I went to the hospital because I kept getting sick which was annoying so I went to the hospital to find out why I was getting." PJ went on. "And they found out why I was getting sick. It's not horrible or anything but it isn't normal and this is gonna change my life." PJ sighed.

"Now I'm a little bit scared." Chris said. Dan nodded.

"I'm just going to say it…I'm pregnant." PJ mumbled. Dan's eyes went wide with shock.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the actual fuck? You did not just say that you're _pregnant_." Chris said with shock.

"Chris!" Phil hissed. Chris looked over at him. PJ shook his head.

"No, Phil. It's fine. I don't blame them for being shocked." PJ mumbled.

"PJ…I don't mean to sound rude…But, how the hell are you pregnant? It's just...Is that even possible?" Dan asked. Chris looked over at him. "I mean…You're not a women. You're a man." Dan said. PJ sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks captain obvious." PJ snapped. Dan blinked a few times. Chris raised his eyebrows. PJ sighed. "I know what I am. I'm going back to the hospital in a few days. I didn't exactly hear what the doctor had said to me when he was explaining how I was pregnant and I want to find out how this is possible. All I know is that there's a baby growing inside me and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." Phil bit his lip as he looked over at PJ.

"You're not going to keep the baby, are you?" Chris asked. PJ looked at him.

"Well, I'm not getting an abortion if that's what you're suggesting." PJ said.

"What are you going to do with a baby?" Dan asked curiously.

"I don't know." PJ said. He took a deep breath. "I don't have any answers to the millions of questions that you probably have right now, okay?" PJ told them. "I…I just thought that you had a right to know. You are my friends. Or…You're supposed to be." PJ mumbled. He quickly stood up and walked out of the lounge.

"Peej!" Phil yelled. He sighed and looked over at Dan and Chris. "Really guys?" He asked.

"How else were we supposed to react to a man telling us he's pregnant?" Chris asked. Dan nodded.

"That's not exactly normal." Dan whispered. Phil shook his head.

"PJ didn't want to tell anyone about this because he already knows that it's normal. PJ was going to keep this a secret and hide for as long as he could…" Dan and Chris stared at him. "But I convinced him that he should his friends and family because they would support him no matter what. You guys said you wouldn't judge him and that's exactly what you did." Phil snapped. Chris frowned and looked over at Dan, realizing that what Phil was saying was right. "And now PJ's probably going to go home and convince himself not to tell anyone else because of how you guys reacted." Phil took a deep breath. He stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil.

"I need to go make sure PJ's okay." Phil mumbled. He turned and walked out of the lounge. Dan looked over at Chris.

"Well that's just great, now PJ probably hates us." He said.

"I'll call him later and apologize." Chris said. He sighed and shook his head. "I just can't picture PJ being pregnant. How is he even pregnant? Where's the baby going to come out from? He's not seeing anybody, is he? Is he gay?" Chris asked.

"Maybe there's more to the story that he's not telling us." Dan suggested.

"Probably." Chris said. Dan nodded. "PJ will be alright." Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose you're right." Dan said. "I'll talk to Phil later." Chris nodded.

It was a couple hours later when Phil had returned from being at PJ's house.

PJ was not in such a great mood after how everything went down with Chris and Dan. Phil had tried to calm him down and assure him that everything was okay but that still didn't help at all. Phil was frustrated and annoyed. He wanted to help PJ but now PJ wasn't letting him.

Phil sighed in frustration as he walked back into his and Dan's apartment. He went straight to the lounge. Dan was sitting on the couch and was on his laptop while Chris was fast asleep, with his head resting on Dan's lap.

"I hope that you're pleased with yourself, Dan." Phil snapped when he walked into the room. Dan jumped as soon as he heard Phil's voice. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was just Phil who had walked into the room.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Phil! You could have warned me that you were coming home." Dan hissed. "Will you keep it down? Chris is sleeping." Dan said, nodding towards Chris. Phil blinked a few times as he looked over at Chris and then he looked back over at Dan. Dan bit his lip as he stared up at Phil. "It's a long story…I'll tell you about it later." Phil sighed. "Now what are you going on about?" Dan asked. He shut his laptop and sat it down on the coffee table.

"PJ is really upset. I hope you're planning on talking to him." Phil said. Dan nodded.

"We are. We really are. We want to. Chris said he would talk to him later. I know I shouldn't be apologizing to you but I'm really sorry for how we reacted earlier. It's just…It's not every day a man tells you he's pregnant." Dan said.

"I'm just worried about PJ." Phil said. He sighed.

"Do you know if PJ's dating anyone? Who got him pregnant?" Dan asked. Phil bit his lip. "So, you do know?" Dan asked when he saw the look on his face. Phil nodded. "Is it someone that we know?" Dan asked.

"PJ's going to kill me for saying this but…" Phil took a deep breath. "PJ was raped." Dan's eyes went wide with shock. "PJ was out with some friends at a bar one night and someone raped him. That's all he told me." Phil explained.

"That's fucking messed up! PJ's so innocent. Why would someone…?" Dan started to ask. "Oh."

"Maybe that's why he was raped. Because he is so innocent." Phil said. He sighed. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Dan. Dan looked over at him. "I'm going to stay with PJ." Dan raised his eyebrows.

"You're moving in with PJ?" He asked. Phil shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe not permanently. Just for a couple months. For however long he needs me to stay. He will need someone to stay with him. It most likely won't be easy for him. He's already depressed from being raped and now he's pregnant." Phil said.

"Stay with PJ for as long as you need to. I'll be fine here by myself. Besides…I'm sure Chris will hang out." Dan said.

"Yeah, what's going on with you two?" Phil asked as he looked down at Chris. Dan sighed.

"We're dating." Dan said. Phil's eyes went wide with shock.

"You and Chris?" He whispered. Dan nodded. "When did this happen?" Phil asked.

"Just before you and PJ came over. It happened so fast but Chris told me that he loved me. I've never had a boyfriend before. I've never thought about having a boyfriend before but…I trust Chris. I know he won't hurt me. So, I thought…What the hell? I'll give it a shot. I'm already loving having Chris over. We never get to see each other but I think it'll be fun having him around more often." Dan said. Phil smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'm happy for the both of you." Phil said. Dan smiled.

"Thanks Phil. And…We really will talk to PJ later." Dan said.

"Good. Try to convince him that he shouldn't keep this a secret? It won't be healthy for him." Phil said.

"How would he keep this a secret anyways?" Dan asked.

"He was planning on not making any Youtube videos and staying in his house for the whole pregnancy." Phil said. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Which I don't know how he's going to do." Dan blinked a few times.

"That's absolutely ridiculous. There's no way in hell. PJ wouldn't be able to stay in his house for nine months. Even I couldn't do that. I mean…I basically stay in this apartment all the time, almost every day…" Phil laughed. "But I still definitely need to go out." Dan said. Phil nodded. "Yeah, I'll totally tell Chris that when he calls PJ later." Phil sighed in relief. Dan looked down at Chris and smiled. He rested his hand on Chris's back. Phil raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm going to go to my room." Phil said. Dan chuckled as he looked over at Phil and watched as he stood up from the couch. "See you later." Phil walked out of the lounge. Dan looked down, just as Chris opened his eyes. Dan smiled.

"Hey sleepy." Dan said. Chris blinked a few times as he looked up at Dan. "Phil's back." Dan told him.

"Oh?" Chris pushed himself up. He turned and looked over at PJ. "Did he say anything?" Chris asked.

"Well, PJ's really upset." Dan said. He sighed. "We have to talk to him." Chris groaned.

"Why are we such idiots?" Chris asked as he rested his head on Dan's shoulder. Dan laughed.

"I've been asking myself that for years and I still don't have the answer." Dan said. He sighed. "Well, I'm sure we'll figure something out with PJ. He can't stay mad at us forever." Chris looked at Dan.

"And that's why I love you." Chris said. Dan looked at him. "You see a positive side in every situation." Dan blushed.

"Chris, stop." He mumbled. Chris laughed at him. He reached over and kissed Dan's cheek. Dan smiled.

Yeah. Dan definitely made the right choice in saying yes to Chris.


End file.
